One of the most effective and dangerous offensive weapons a football team can have is a quarterback that can pass quickly and accurately. A quarterback must be able to survey the field and make a quick computation to determine his best course of action. Any given passing play has several different receivers designated as options, and with opposing pass rushers flying through the line in a matter of seconds, the quarterback needs to quickly but thoroughly scan the field and read the defense, decide where to throw or run, and then execute his decision. Other sports also require speed and accuracy in getting a ball to a certain position on a field. It is therefore desirable to have a sports training apparatus to help athletes develop and hone such skills.